Narissa
" Come and fight, no being in this town could stop us other than Mal-El, GRRRRR " -Narissa to Klaus after he stabs her with a sword Narissa 'or '''Cece Nakamura '''is is the daughter of Oenomaus and niece of The Primordials. She along with her pack comes to Mystic Falls in search of the Child of Nature. History Pre-History Narissa is the son of the Primordial Oenomaus. He was born sometime before 1,500 BC in the ancient world sometime after her cousin's mother faked her death. Narissa born in spain, to a human mother who was aware that Oenomaus was a werewolf. Due to the love he showed for Narissa, Oenomaus stayed with her for 17 years, though he would disappear at times. Narissa was proud of her father and wished to be like him. Early 1,500 B.C Narissa was trained by her father and faught using her feet, she learned how to utilize weapons and her combat skills were amazing for a young girl. She was taught by her Dad many techniques. After her training just like Theseus, she changed more Honorable, her dad's personality reflected off her. After he left everything changed for her and she sought out a pack. While traveling to Israel in search of a pack, she comes across a village, Unknown to her Vampires have inhabited the village. After a few drinks she runs into all the vampires so there must have been 30, She is sarcastic telling them they could kill her. One of the younger vampires attacks and makes a big mistake she shoots out and tears his throat out. She keeps going and by the end each vampire is dead even the leader. Narissa builds a pack and leaves. 8th century BC She had heard a man was searching for her and kept moving growing strong along with her pack, soon she had a pack of 10 betas and no one was able to stop them until they ran into David a big and tough werewolf who also was the son of a Primordial, she stupidly attacked and the match was equal despite the size difference, They each agreed that they should pick different territories and She moved on to America. Past Day She joined the Ultimate Werewolves pack and they had developed that most of these teenagers were not worth the time so they killed all except William & Jesse the most prominent members of the pack that were teenagers, they also recruited David the known Ultimate Werewolf especially for his size and strength. Present Day She along with her pack go to Mystic Falls, she fights a group of men and defeats them all leaving a sign on the spot of the scene, she also marked the scene leaving the sign on the wall and showing Mystic Falls that they should be truly afraid. Appearance Narissa is described as beautiful, surprisingly does not have her father's skin complexion but with honey-colored skin and long brown hair. She has chocolate brown eyes along with her father's chiseled chin. The only off thing may be that she wears no socks or shoes. Her usual outfit consists of a short sleeved shirts pulled down at the shouler blade. Her pants are usally skinny and her claws are colored black. Personality After her father's training, she was just like her father just a girl, But after he left she became wild and became sadistic and fearless, she was also protective being the leader of her pack, after losing one of her member she became ruthless and killed every vampire she came across beginning her hatred for vampires. Abilties *'Super Strength -Demon Wolves becomes a far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; There true Equals in strength are the Primordials . *'Super Speed' - They are a blur when running and there speed is matched by The Primordial Werewolves. *'Heightened Senses' - They have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - They possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves when full moon appears. *'Healing' -They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice'- They can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy -' They can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - They are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When they are furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal werewolves but not to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Blood Use -' There blood heals humans. Gallery Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_1_Tattoo_Felisha_Terrell_Alpha_Kali.png images.jpeg Category:Articles by Jackson Whittemore Category:Werewolves Category:Female Category:Supernaturals Category:Alive Category:Characters